ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line
Foreign Market Releases Time to talk about the expanding Foreign Market section. The current main Kenner RGB page will remain based on the American version of the line as it is for the most part the default starting point of each toy (exceptions being mostly from Argentina line). So far from what I have gathered there are two lineages, being America and the UK lines. This is important when id'ing toys as the two types have quite different artwork and design directions. The lines: *'Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line' America ***'Auriken The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line' Mexico Import line **'Canada The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line' is bilingual and in both English and French language **'Caça-Fantasmas Toy Line' Brazil **'Jocsa The Real Ghostbuster Toy Line' Argentina Majority of it American Lineage ***'Australia imports' *'UK The Real Ghostbuster Toy Line' ***'Portugal imports' **'S.O.S Fantômes, Belgium, and Netherlands The Real Ghostbuster Toy Line' France/Belgium/Netherlands ***'Spain imports' **'Germany The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line' **'Gli Acchiappafantasmi' Italy Noted that there is also most likely a different production line for Australia. Still looking for packaging to confirm it, though a video on youtube is confirmed creditable as the ad listed a department store that is only located there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Slight update, as of March 2015 it has been pretty much confirmed that the Argentina line used designs from both the America and UK counterparts, and even from the Brazil line. Australia imported all toys sold there, and at the local level the import stickers added were removed. There are a lot of toys from America, Canada, and the UK there. All toys have English on the cards as that is the major language there. However, it is very hard to do research on imports there without the stickers. Portugal had the same type of importing, however in many cases the import stickers are still on packages. All toys discovered with Portugal import stickers are UK toys. At this point I'm concluding that we are not going to find anymore reprint lines or import locations. I'm opting to go ahead and make articles for the last to import locations. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Reading over the back of a UK 1988 card, it notes that the Dutch language is shared between "Kenner Parker Tonka Amsterdam and Brussels" (aka Netherlands and Belgium). They are different countries that do have their histories (not to mention that Belgium declared its independence from the Netherlands in 1830). All information will be updated on the articles noting this. This is one of those areas the wiki has to be careful to do right. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Spain imports... Yes! Found on Toys from the Past blog, they have import translation of the toy's name, instructions on the back, and importer identification information. So something was released in Spain. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:26, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Related to official licensed items... In a odd bit of a issue, Kenner products of "Finger Pops", which closely relate to many have no home. I am likely to put them on the main Kenner article, but is it possible to elect it as a term that needs to be explained? A Link on facebook to something I posted on this Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) *Sounds good to me. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Figured Out the "mini" plastic toys Note: This was moved to Talk Page: Los Cazafantasmas chicle bubble gum by General De Confiteria S.A..